Journal of Wilhelm Grimm
by Alydrial
Summary: Wilhelm Grimm, one of the original Brothers Grimm recounts his life and experiences as he gathered fairy tales and met everafters. Some dates and names are real.
1. Journal Entry 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Brothers Grimm, Sisters Grimm, Red Riding Hood or any other made up character. I do own a sharpie, though. THIS GOES FOR EVERY CHAPTER!**

_The Journal of Wilhelm Karl Grimm, born February 24, 1786._

_The year is 1806. My brother Jacob and I began to collect folktales today. We went to houses and shops, asking people about their favorites. I carried a journal with me and wrote the stories down as they said them. They were fascinating tales, for the most part. Some of them were gruesome stories of the most horrid things. But I didn't care; they are just stories, after all._

_Jacob and I packed up our things and went home for the night, looking over what I'd written. I read the tales aloud once more, falling asleep by the candlelight as I did so. The next morning, Jacob and I set off once again to find out more._

_ONE WEEK LATER_

_Jacob and I have quite a collection of stories now. I'm nearly halfway full with my story journal. But, as I learned later today, they are not mere fairy tales. Jacob and I were walking on the road alongside the forest. _

_"Jacob? Did you hear that?" I asked as I heard a noise._

_"No," my brother replied. We continued to walk in utter silence. We walked for miles, stopping abruptly as we both heard an ear-piercing shriek. _

_"Did you hear it now?" I asked._

_"Yes. And I want to go see what it was," my adventurous brother said. He ran off, giving me no choice but to follow him. We ran through the tangles of the tress, occasionally cutting branches that were in our way. (I had brought my small knife.) We ran for a very long time, yet could hear no more things._

_"Jacob, we have to go home," I said. But he put his fingers to his lips to quiet me. He tilted his head toward the north, where I looked. As I did, I saw something that would change my life forever._

_Standing in the forest, with a basket, was a small girl dressed completely in the color red. Just like a fairy tale._


	2. Journal Entry 2: Everything is Red

_We watched the girl in silence. Questions raced through my mind. Was she THE one? Little Red Riding Hood, who I'd heard so much about? I turned to voice my questions to Jacob, but upon looking I found that he wasn't near me._

_"Jacob?" I whispered. I looked around and my heart began racing. "Jacob, where are you?" No answer came to me. I pulled out my knife once again, and scanned the forest. I saw a small movement out of the corner of my eye. I jerked my head toward it, seeing my brother creep slowly towards the young girl. _

_The girl now sat in the center of the ground, carrying her basket in her right hand. She giggled loudly; the sound frightened me. Jacob drew closer to her and soon was right behind her. she stood and laughed madly; throwing back her hood and turning around. _

_I dropped my knife at that moment, for her eyes were the color of blood. Her lips glistened red, too, as a small smile played on her lips. Jacob stood his ground and gazed into those cold, piercing eyes. _

_"Who are you?" Jacob asked, motioning for me to come forward. I did; stepping on a multitude of leaves and twigs as I walked. The little girl growled at my brother, but did not answer his question. I saw her hand move to her cloak and a glint of silver caught my eye. _

_"Jacob! Look out!" I called. The girl turned to look at me, probably saving Jacob's life as she did. Jacob tackled the girl and took the knife from her hands. I rushed forward and took it; not wanting it to cause damage. _

_"What do you want?" Jacob questioned the girl. She looked at him with those cold eyes of hers. _

_"A mommy and a daddy and a brother and a doggy and a kitty and a granny," she said in one breath. I stared at her, shocked. _

_"What's your name?" my brother asked her._

_"Red, Red, Red, everything is Red!" the little girl sang in a creepy voice. _

_"Are you little Red Riding Hood?" Jacob said, and I could hear the honest excitement in his voice. _

_"Yes..." the little girl whispered. I stared, and jumped when I heard another voice._

_"You can get off of her now, Mr. Grimm," said someone from behind me. It was a pale woman who was tall and elegant with short black hair. "Come on, Red. We have to get you home," she added. Jacob got off of Red and Red ran to the woman. _

_I walked over to Jacob and the two of us looked at the other people in this lonely forest. I turned and began to walk. Jacob didn't follow, so I waited._

_"You can come to," the tall woman said. "By the way, my name is Snow." With that, my brother and I entered the realm of the unknown. _


	3. Journal Entry 3: The Fairest of them All

_Tonight has been a long night. Meeting Red Riding Hood, Snow White and other creatures has left my mind in mortal pain. Here's what happened after Red's attack..._

_Miss White led us through the forest. We reached a clearing with a cottage in the midst. It was a two story building with shutters on the windows. I gazed at it in amazement for a moment, until Jacob pulled me into the house. I was truly amazed when I entered; for the home was bigger on the inside._

_"How is this possible?" I asked no one in particular._

_"Magic," Snow replied without looking up. She held Red's hand and guided her up the creaky stairs. I heard a door swing open and then lock; and suddenly Snow was back downstairs. _

_"How did you know my name?" Jacob asked. I too was curious that she knew who we are. Snow sighed and muttered something softly under her breath. She pulled a chair out from the dining room and motioned for us to do the same. We did, and we sat opposite the strange woman. No one spoke for a while. Finally, Snow opened her mouth and began to speak. _

_"I am Snow White, of the tale with the seven dwarfs," she declared. Jacob gasped and I stared in shock. How could these stories be true? Or were they? Snow continued. "My story took place four hundred years ago. I moved and lived here shortly afterwards and have been here since. Occasionally, I leave and let someone take over the house. The poor girl's grandmother was the last to look after it for me, and that was a long time ago," she stopped for breath. Jacob cut in._

_"That's all very well, but that doesn't explain how you know who we are," he said. I nodded my agreement. _

_"I've been interested in you. I was in the restaurant where you started to gather fairy tales; I believe you have mine in that book of yours, Wilhelm," the tall woman added. "In fact, I told you a few tales myself. Red's tale?" she looked at me expectantly. I suddenly realized who this was. In that day at the restaurant, a hooded figure with an obsession for folk tales told us many. I nodded._

_"I remember you," I told her. "So Red's grandma lived in this house for a while, than the wolf came?" I asked. Snow nodded, and her gaze dropped. _

_"I was shocked to find a small girl in the living room, lying in a pool of blood. But she told me her story. It took a while, mind you, what with her madness and everything affecting her."_

_"Has she always been mad?" Jacob asked. Snow nodded and than launched into another tale._

_"Her grandmother was a close friend of mine. I had visited Red's parents several times and even played with Red. She was born with a disease, I believe. Her grandmother meant to cure her, but was..." she hesitated for a moment, "gone before she could. Red's parents died, and I am her only family left. I am her godmother, after al," she finished. My mouth hung open. But Jacob, once again, was quicker to voice his questions than I._

_"How did you know her family?" he asked, and I could tell that he really believed all that this woman said. _

_"As I said before, my tale was four hundred years ago. Red's was three hundred," she began to explain. "The stories keep us alive. I had moved here after my, ah, encounter with Prince Charming. As I did, I made this home. Some years later, a family moved in a few miles down. Red's tale began that day," she smiled sadly. _

_All was quiet for a moment as we heard clanking coming from upstairs. A scream pierced my ears and I could hear something ripping. I looked from Snow to Jacob to the stairs. _

_"She does that sometimes," Snow said quietly. "But, as I said, I began to like this new family and their little baby girl. I even made her a cloak from my old one. My friend from England sent me a message and I went to see her. Before I knew it, Red's family was gone and I was the only one left for her."_

_I said nothing, and for once, neither did Jacob. We sat quietly and looked at our shoes. Than, a question popped into my mind and I spoke._

_"Who was your friend? And what about Prince Charming?" I asked. Snow groaned a little bit and I instantly regretted bringing this up. But Snow did continue to talk._

_"Charming and I were to be married. My friend, Cinderella, was my Maid of Honor. But I walked out on the wedding. Years passed, than I received a note from Cindy. She told me that she and Charming had been married and divorced and needed my help," Snow said. I stared at her once again in shock._

_"Cinderella exists?" I questioned. Snow nodded. "Who else does?" Snow looked into her lap and than explained one more thing to us._

_"Many creatures and people from your stories exist. However, there are many more that are waiting to become a legend. For instance, Red was not a legend in those first years of her life. But after she was written about and told to millions of people, she became a legend. The aging stops once this happens; though you can choose how old you want to be. I prefer to be the age I was when I met the dwarfs. If you'll excuse me, it's getting late and I need to go to bed. You can go home or use the room down the hall and to the left," she finished and walked away. _

_Jacob and I decided to stay in Snow's house. There were two guest beds in the room she let us use. Jacob and I sat and talked about everything we had seen and heard in the past couple of hours. It was well into the night when I noticed someone watching us. Jacob had drifted off to sleep; I shook him but he would not awake. I crept quietly to the wall, where I saw something._

_"Who are you?" I asked. A small man stood and than answered me._

_"I am called Mirror," said he. It dawned on me who exactly I was speaking to._

_"From Snow's tale?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. The man nodded. _

_"What do you want?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment. _

_"I want to see Red's and Snow's stories," I admitted. The mirror shook his head._

_"You have to rhyme it, boy," he said. I understood and began to speak again._

_"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, let me see the tale of the fairest of all," I said. The man disappeared and was replaced by a moving picture. I was captivated and watched it. I watched Red's tale afterwards, before collapsing on the bed. It was, after all, a very long day._


	4. Journal Entry 4: Huff, Puff, and Pull Me

_I awoke in a dim room with two figures peering over me. I recognized one of them as Red. The other had curly blonde hair and was wearing a blue and white dress._

_"What shall we do with him?" she asked Red. A mischievous grin grew on Red's face and she began to sing again. I couldn't make out her words._

_"Where am I?" I questioned, looking from girl to girl._

_"In my room, of course," Red answered. I stood up._

_"And why am I here?" I strode over to the window._

_"I can play with you, watch you, push you out the window!" I felt a shove and suddenly I was in the air. I heard the girls talking as I fell._

_"That was fun, Alice!" Red cried as I felt myself slam onto a surface. I groaned; my whole body ached. But only my back was on something. _

_I looked up to see a mane of white horse hair and a man looking down at me. He snarled and was about to speak when the front door burst open. Snow ran toward me and helped me up._

_"Are you all right, Wilhelm?" she asked. I nodded._

_"Hmmf." the man on the horse said, and Snow finally noticed him. _

_"Billy," Snow greeted. _

_"Snow," the man returned. _

_"Come on, Wilhelm, we should get you breakfast. You can come too, Billy," Snow said as she walked away. The man on the horse muttered something and followed us inside, leaving the animal in the yard. _

_Jacob was sitting at the dining room table eating. Of course, that would be the first thing he would think of. I sighed and wandered in._

_"Where have you been?" Jacob asked me. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him. Red and Alice came down too, and I stayed as far away from them as possible. _

_"We had fun playing, huh, Wilhelm?" Red asked creepily._

_"You pushed me out a window!" I shouted, causing everyone to jump. _

_"Fine, dwell on the negative," Alice said while sitting down on the steps. I sighed and looked around. Snow and 'Billy' were sitting in the living room talking quietly. Jacob was still eating. I finished my breakfast and stood up._

_"I'm going for a walk," I announced though I don't think anyone heard me. _

_I walked out the front door and into the woods. I walked silently for a few miles and stopped at a tree stump. I sat quietly and thought. I even drifted off to sleep a few times. Suddenly, I heard a growl. I spun around to see a giant wolf staring at me. It lunged and tackled me. Everything went black._

_. . ._

_"Get him out!" a voice said. I opened my eyes to find a disgusting sight: a stomach. I nearly vomited. A few minutes later, I was pulled through the skin and fur of the Big Bad Wolf and out into the fresh air. The wolf was passed out; he wouldn't remember a thing. Standing in front of me were three not so little pigs._

_"What's your name?" one asked me. I stared at him for a moment, still too traumatized to do anything._

_"Wilhelm," I eventually answered._

_"Well, Wilhelm, you're very lucky," the pig said. I nodded, knowing that I was. _

_"I'm Ernest," the pig told me. I nodded to him, still tasting the acid that was covering me. _

_"Is there a stream I can wash in?" I asked. The pig nodded and gestured for me to follow him and the others. I did so, and shortly arrived at a pool. I jumped in without thinking, clothes and all. I heard giggling, so I looked around. Next to me were two mermaids: one with bright red hair and another with blonde. I jumped on instinct, but soon calmed down._

_"__My name is Ariel," the one with red hair told me. I knew that, though. This was the little mermaid. Soon, I was clean. The mermaids waved goodbye as the pigs walked me to Snow's house. When I got there, no one was home. There was, however, a note on the table._

___Wilhelm, we went looking for you. _

___I sighed and walked out of the house once again. They'd never find me, so I'd have to find them. _


	5. Journal Entry 5: Candy Land

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry it's been so long; I've had a lot of things I had to do. Sorry this one is so short as well; it's my brother's birthday today and I have to leave soon.**

_"Jacob! Snow?" I called, yet there was no reply. The wind howled around me and I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself. I called out again, to the same result. I don't know exactly how long I walked, but a heavy rain fell. I past the place where I met the Wolf; looking around nervously as I did so. I trudged on, becoming quickly exhausted. _

_"Jacob?" I asked again, my voice faltering. At that moment, I stumbled on a rock and felt myself fall flat on the ground. I groaned, aching. I lifted my head and looked up to see a marvelous house._

_I cannot describe this home but for one thing: it was made entirely out of sweets. The door was gingerbread; though it looked like someone had taken a bite from it. I stood and wandered over to the door. _

_"Hello?" I called, though no one answered. I pushed the door open a bit, though was very hesitant about entering. After all, it was said that there was a cannibalistic with who lived here. _

_But the rain poured on and I grew colder. I pushed the door open and stepped inside. A fire blazed in the center of the room, illuminating everything. As I stepped, the floor creaked and a voice came._

_"Who's there?" a woman said as she hurriedly came down the stairs. "Oh," she whispered as she saw me. _

_"My name is Wilhelm Grimm," I whispered through chattering teeth. _

_"I'm Frau," she said while wandering through the room and opening a closet. She pulled out fresh clothes and a blanket. She gave them to me and led me to a small room, where I dressed. I came out a few moments later._

_Frau led me to the kitchen, where there was a hot meal ready for me. I mumbled my thanks and ate._

_"So, Wilhelm, what brings you here?" she asked. _

_"I was looking for Snow and my brother," I told her. "Snow White," I felt the need to clarify._

_"And have you had any luck in finding them?" she asked. I shook my head. I gathered up the courage to ask her a few questions._

_"So you're from the Hansel and Gretel story?" I asked. She hissed._

_"Yes, though most people have it wrong. I did not try to eat them, I was trying to scare them! I gave them a salad; they'd never heard of one, can you believe it? I let them go, and the next thing I know, I'm being called a cannibal!" she ranted. "You've heard of salad, right?" she asked. I nodded. "You can stay here tonight, Wilhelm," she said, "and we'll look for your friends together tomorrow." _


	6. Journal Entry 6: The Clearing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

** I am so sorry that I have been gone. I went on a rather long vacation, but I'm back now! This one is kind of short, but I'm sure you'll find it very interesting. **

_I woke up scared, not remembering where I was. When I looked around and saw candy everywhere, I finally remembered. But that doesn't mean I wasn't still scared. Jacob was somewhere. _

_"Good morning!" Frau called. I jumped out of bed and opened the door to find her behind it. She gave me a quick breakfast and cleaned the house a bit._

_"Where did you last see your friends?" she asked me as she sat down in a chair._

_"At Snow's house, but when I went, they weren't there," I replied. Frau nodded and was silent for a moment. We eventually decided that we would look at Snow's house first, and continue on if they weren't there. _

_We walked out of the house and she locked the door behind her. (How do you lock a gingerbread door?) We strode through the woods looking, but to no avail. They were no where to be found. They weren't at Snow's house, either._

_"This is all my fault!" I cried in despair. "If I hadn't walked into the woods, they wouldn't be lost!" I sank to my knees. What if they were hurt, or worse? If I couldn't find them, where would I go? Frau knelt down beside me and gave me a hug._

_"We'll find them," she reassured me. Yet even as I stood and continued to look, I had quiet doubts in the back of my mind. Just when I thought that all was lost, I saw tracks in the mud. It appears that the rain yesterday did some good after all. They were not fresh, and some were hard to see, but it was obvious that they were from humans. Or Everafters. Frau and I followed the tracks, but we were led to nowhere for a while. Eventually, we broke through the trees into a clearing._

_I was shocked. Snow, Charming, Red, Alice and Jacob were all there. Yet they weren't themselves. They had a certain glossiness in their eyes and they were all turned toward the center of the clearing. In the center was a chair, and on that chair sat a boy surrounded by pixies. From his back sprouted huge pink wings. He looked at me mischievously and grinned._

_"Oh, what to do with this one?" he asked himself._


	7. Journal Entry 7: They Talk to Me

_The strange boy stood from his chair and flew over to me. I was very shocked._

_"You can fly?" I asked, very impressed._

_"What are the wings for? Duh!" he was right in front of my face now. He belched; I recoiled. _

_"Who are you, anyway?" I questioned in a threatening tone, which was new for me. _

_"I am the greatest of the great, forever a boy,"_

_"Peter Pan?" I cut him off. His face grew red and his eyes looked shockingly black._

_"I AM NOT PETER PAN!" he bellowed. I shrunk back a little bit; this was strange._

_"Who are you, than?" I asked again._

_"Puck, the Trickster King, Prince of Juvenile Delinquents, Rebel Spirits, Good for Nothings and Prince of Faerie!" he said proudly as he broadened his shoulders. Frau looked at him and seemed to recognize this boy; I could only conclude that they had met somewhere. He, however, ignored her._

_"What did you do to my friends?" I asked him suddenly. He smirked._

_"Missed them, have you?" he flew and sat back on his 'Throne'. "They're mine now," he explained. "And I'll have one of them explain it to you." He whispered to a few pixies that were near him and they flew off, dragging back a little girl with a blue dress on when they returned. _

_"Hi, Wilhelm," she said in that creepy voice. I nodded to her. Puck told her to explain what had happened, which she did willingly. _

_"Snow made us go look for you. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay home and play. But I came anyway. I saw the pixies and talked to them. They can hear me, you know," Alice said matter-of-factly. "They speak to me. They told me how Puck wanted my friends as servants. It sounded like a fun game! So I came and the others followed. Red was just as excited as me, because I didn't tell anyone else what we were doing." She stopped for dramatic effect, probably, and grinned her evil little smile. I shuddered. Alice turned around and skipped back to the place she was, though I felt that the whole story hadn't been told._

_"So you're forcing them to work for you," Frau said. Puck finally noticed her. He took a small step forward._

_"Uh, yeah," he said, staring straight at her. There was silence in which it was confirmed that the two knew each other. I decided to break it by stepping in front of Puck._

_"Can you let them go?" I asked him._

_"Of course I can!" he said. "But I won't." My heart sank. I had finally found my friends, yet this stupid fairy wasn't letting me rescue them. What would Jacob do? I asked myself._

_"What would you be willing to exchange for their freedom?" I managed to spit out. Puck placed his hand on his chin for a moment. _

_"The old lady has to give me her house," he announced. I looked at Frau, who was glaring daggers at the fairy. _

_"What, so you can destroy it like you did last time?" she yelled furiously. He nodded enthusiastically. I turned to Frau._

_"You don't have to give up your house, it you don't want to," I told her, but she was shaking her head._

_"Oh, I'll give it to him," she said, though in an aside tone, she added something to me. "I'll tell you why later." Puck grinned and called his pixies. He muttered instructions to them, and they flew off to the small group on the other side of the clearing. I watched as their eyes turned back to normal and they stood up._

_"Where are we?" Snow asked. She helped Jacob and Red up, and Charming dusted off his pants. _

_"Is the party over already?" Alice asked. Red nodded, and they linked arms and started to skip. I introduced Jacob to Frau, but the rest knew her. We started to walk out of the forest when a voice behind us called._

_"Where do you think you're going without ME?" Puck called. He flew over and walked back with us. He and Frau went to her house while the rest of us went back to Snow's. Moments later, Frau returned. _

_"What was that about?" Snow questioned. Frau grinned._

_"I had to give him my house to let you guys escape. But what he doesn't know is that the sun is nearly directly overhead. At this time of year, all of the candy melts right off of the house. He won't be able to eat it, either because it fills with leaves and dirt." Jacob laughed._

_"That's brilliant!" he exclaimed. Sure enough, moments later, Puck could be heard from a mile away. _


	8. Journal Entry 8: Missing Magic Mirror

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry it's pretty short, and that it's been a while. I've been really busy since school started, but there will be another update by midnight tonight. **

_Snow's house was not the way it was left. Chairs and tables were overturned, cabinets were open and the windows cracked. Scraps of paper were on the floor, obviously shredded hastily. Snow gasped as she saw everything. Alice and Red giggled and ran inside, straight to Red's room. Jacob and I left Snow with Charming and Frau, walking to the guest room we had used. As I entered, I had a feeling. Something was wrong, but I couldn't place what. Finally, I figured it out. Jacob was getting into bed; he was always tired._

_"Jacob..." I started. He turned._

_"What?" _

_"Mirror's gone," I whispered._

_"WHAT?" he shouted, making me jump. "We have to tell Snow!" He opened the door and ran out to the living room; I followed. Snow sat on a chair, the only one upright, when we entered. She was staring at the door, and Frau had a hand on her shoulder. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked Snow. She shook her head._

_"Billy's gone. He said he didn't want to be involved in this brouhaha," she told us. I was disgusted; Charming was a jerk. Jacob seemed to think so too, but soon spoke to Snow again._

_"Mirror's gone," he said. Snow gasped and jumped to her feet. Frau said nothing. _

_"RED! ALICE!" Snow shouted. The girls came down the stairs and looked expectantly at Snow. _

_"Yes?" Red asked in a girlish tone._

_"Do you know what happened to Mirror?" Snow demanded. Alice nodded._

_"Yes, I let my friend borrow it!" Everyone but Red glared daggers at her._

_"Who?" Snow demanded once again._

_"His name is Jabberwocky," Alice said gleefully. Everyone gasped. Snow groaned. _

_A few minutes later, Jacob, Snow and I got ready to leave and search for Mirror. The others stayed behind; Frau was looking after them. We left; and that may have been our worst mistake._


	9. Journal Entry 9: Jabberwocky?

_"What's a Jabberwocky?" I heard Jacob ask Snow. She explained to him that it was a beast similar to a dragon. I definitely did not want to fight this thing, but I would if we could get the mirror back._

_The three of us walked for quite a while. The sun was setting and I heard something. The others kept walking, though. I heard it again as we rested. I shook my head; I was tired, it must just be me. But at that moment, a beast appeared from somewhere. It looked like a dragon. Could it be the Jabberwocky? Snow stepped forward and started to fight it, doing something that looked like martial arts. In one swift movement, she kicked it in the stomach, causing it to gasp and change form._

_"Puck, what are you doing here?" Snow asked calmly. Puck glared at her, still clutching his stomach._

_"I couldn't let you have all the fun, and I owe Frau for the house trick. Where is she?" he asked, looking around._

_"She stayed behind," I answered. Puck's face fell, but it lit up almost immediately again. He didn't say why, yet I had a feeling that I didn't want to know. Snow invited him to join us, which I thought was pointless, because he would have come anyway. _

_Jacob and Snow walked ahead of me, and I was accompanied by the mischievous fairy. We walked in silence because I was absorbed in thoughts and listening to the two ahead of us. I smiled; I thought that Jacob really liked Snow. _

_"Your name is Wilhelm, right?" Puck asked. I nodded._

_"Why do you care?" I questioned, surprised as the words came out of my mouth._

_"You lost me my servants, Wilhelm. And a candy house. If I were you, I'd watch your back." As if to make a point, he used his wings to join the others. _

_"You still look like Peter Pan," I said to myself. But I didn't expect him to hear me._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he shouted. I flinched, and he was suddenly right up in my face. Jacob and Snow didn't stop walking. Puck glared at me for a few minutes than left once again. I had a terrible feeling that I was going to be in trouble, deep trouble. _


	10. Journal Entry 10: Honey and Leaves

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I know it's been a while, but I've been so busy, I'm really busy right now as well. This one is short, but expect two more chapters by Friday. Also, remember the mermaids from the beginning? They're in the next chapter.**

_"PUCK!" I shouted when I awoke and saw what fate befell me. All I heard was his laughing from far away. I tried to get up from my spot on the forest floor where our group decided to camp last night. I couldn't move at all. I was covered in something very sticky, topped with leaves. Upon further inspection, I discovered that the sticky material was honey, which didn't really explain why I couldn't move. _

_"Having trouble, Grimm?" the fairy asked as he landed beside me, grinning. _

_"Why can't I move?" I asked him as I looked down at myself once again. I tried to lift my arm but I couldn't. I could only move my head, which became rather irritating. _

_"That's honey from the Queen Bee's hive," he said in explanation. "The stickiest thing on earth, nearly impossible to break free of."_

_"I'm sorry I called you Peter Pan, okay?" I said, hoping he would let me escape this mess. He just growled and his wings popped out from his back._

_"SNOW! JACOB!" I called. They didn't hear._

_"They're gone," Puck told me. "There was an urgent message for Snow to leave, Jacob volunteered to go with her. I told her I'd look after you." He grinned his mischievous grin and flew off, leaving me utterly alone. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard a strange sound from behind me. I couldn't look to see what made it, though. I soon found out. _

_A massive brown bear charged at me. I wasn't sure if it wanted the honey or my meat, but I wasn't going to find out. I tried to break free, but to no avail. The bear was still coming; it was almost to me. _

_"HELP!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Surprisingly, the bear stopped in it's tracks. It hung it's head in shame and shuffled to the side, revealing a tall blonde woman. She made curious sounds, which the bear seemed to understand. At last, she approached me._

_"My name is Goldilocks," she told me. "How on earth did you get in this predicament?" I told her all about Puck and Snow and Jacob. She made some noises, and suddenly, many bees were at my side, taking the honey from me. When finally I was free, I stood up. I bid her farewell and we went our separate ways. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**In the fairy tale the Queen Bee, it doesn't really say anything about the honey. I just took a creative liberty. See .org/wiki/The_Queen_Bee**


	11. Author's Note

This is just me talking, so skip over if you'd like.

I am sorry for the confusion. When I said new chapter(s) by Friday, I meant today. I have not yet written them and probably will not get a chance to as I barely have time to write this to you. I'm sorry for raising your hopes and then crumbling them… :)


	12. Notice

To everyone– I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long time. I keep meaning to, but it never happens. I regret to say that I don't have the time to submit, even tonight. I'm currently involved in a musical and studies, as well as other things. I promise that I will update, but I don't know when.


	13. Journal Entry 11: Beginning of the End

_I felt like I was in a dream. Fairies, talking pigs, mermaids… Maybe I'd gone mad. Maybe I'm asleep, and will wake up at home. Maybe I will find that my mother isn't dead after all. Maybe._

_I decided to spend a few hours calming down. I walked through the woods for a while, pondering everything. That was when I heard it for the first time. The low, ferocious growl was unnoticeable at first. Before I could blink an eye, I was lying on the ground looking up at an ugly beast. Jabberwocky. Saliva dripped from it's long, sharp teeth as it looked at me. _

_In an instant, and without thinking, I was up and running. The beast, however, was not bothered by this. In fact, twenty of my largest paces were just one of it's. When it wasn't looking, I hid behind a tree. My breath came out in small gasps as I keeled over from exhaustion. I sat near the base of the tree for nearly three entire minutes. When I turned to look around the tree, I felt a haze of pain. The Jabberwocky flew off, and I was left alone. _

_My shirt was stained red. My vision was disappearing. I felt warm liquid protrude from my insides as I fell once again to the forest floor. But this time, there was no one to wake me up._

**Sorry it's so short, especially after all this time. How about I make up for it? I promise to post a chapter at least once a week, unless I fall seriously ill and die. :)**


	14. Of Blood, Fairies, and Streams

**I'm going to do things a little differently this time. This chapter will be told from the point of view of JACOB. It's going to be pretty short. I'll do a very, very long one the next time I post, which will be in 2 weeks, due to my vacation. Enjoy, and please review.**

The smile wiped off my face as I saw the scene before me.

"Wilhelm!" I cried as I rushed to his side. He was lying in a pool of blood, and his white shirt was sticky and red. I shook him a few times, but he wouldn't wake up. I looked around, hoping for someone to emerge from the trees. No one did. Frantically, I ripped Wilhelm's shirt off. His side had a massive cut in it that was lined in a sickly green color. Blood poured out of his wound. I sat him up and wrapped his shirt tightly around his middle. I placed my hands under his arms and hoisted him onto my back. The weight wasn't too bad, but his blood started to seep through my shirt. My breath quickened as I walked toward the stream we had passed not too long ago. I reached it about half an hour later, and once I did, I quickly untied the shirt and placed my brother in the water, head resting up on the bank.

The red blood and the green substance filled the water. I heard a shriek come from downstream. I lifted my head to see a mermaid pass from shock to anger to disgust and swim off. I took my shirt off and plunged it into the water, wrapping it around Wilhelm's side. The blood flow was slowing–I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Wilhelm! Wilhelm, can you hear me?" I asked. I of course received no answer. I placed two fingers under his jaw, and felt that he still had a pulse. I could faintly hear his breathing, but he wouldn't awake. The green liquid that had protruded from his body started to bubble in the water.

"Help! I need help!" I called to no one in particular. I shouted it again, at the top of my voice, which was shaking. "Wilhelm. Don't die," I whispered. A tear rolled down my face as I watched my brother. It seemed like an eternity before I heard any sounds of life, in the form of flapping wings. I looked up and saw Puck circling overhead, quite a ways up. I was certain that he couldn't see me. "PUCK!" I shouted, standing and waving my arms. "PUCK!" The fairy looked down and saw me. He swooped down, grinning. Once he saw Wilhelm, his face turned pale and he jumped into the air, flying away. I yelled after him, but he kept flying. I stared up at the sky, feeling hopeless.

An instant later, I heard a soft sound from behind me. I turned around and saw Puck, accompanied by another fairy. This fairy had a pouch around his neck from which he drew a small bottle. He flew to Wilhelm and drew him out of the water. I watched as he poured a liquid into Wilhelm's wound. The green substance started to dissolve and the wound started to close. I stared in shock.

"How did you do that?" I asked, dumbfounded. The fairy looked up.

"My name is Mustardseed. I'm a healer," he explained. "Do you know what happened?" he asked, nodding to my brother. I shook my head.

"I had just come back to take him to where Snow and the others were. I found him like this. What was that green stuff?" I asked.

"Jabberwocky venom. Very quick-spreading. If you had come an hour later, he wouldn't have made it." The thought of finding Wilhelm dead in the forest made me shiver.

"Will he be all right?"

"In a few hours. He'll regain consciousness soon, but it will hurt for him. He needs to sleep and keep hydrated. Good job putting him in the stream," Mustardseed added. "We're very lucky. Usually, the venom is injected through a bite, not through a gash. If that were the case, he'd be out for days, maybe even weeks, depending on how fast we found him and gave the antidote."

"Thank you," I said softly.

"You are very welcome. He's your brother, I presume?" I nodded. "Well, you no longer have need of me. I must get back to my father." With that, the strange fairy flew off.

"Who was that?" I asked Puck.

"Mustardseed. My brother," his face was still very pale. "This is all my fault," he said. "I didn't think leaving him alone in the forest for a few hours would kill him."

"It'll be fine. He's getting better," I said, hoping that was the truth. Puck nodded. I sat next to Wilhelm, and Puck sat down a few feet away. No one spoke for a very long time.


End file.
